Nineteen Years Later
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Nineteen years ago, Draco M. and Harry P. were once a pair. What happened when they see each other nineteen years later at platform nine and three-quarters? a drarry story. R and R please?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is another story, but this one is only a short story..._**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

_**NINETEEN YEARS LATER:**_

Harry Potter walked onto platform 9 3/4, he was very happy, he had a family of his own, his wife, Ginny, who he'd asked out during their school years... he also had three children, James (sixth year 16), Albus Severus (first year 11), and Lily (9). His family lived at Potter Manor, the Potters were good friends with the Weasleys' who live a couple of blocks away...

Draco Malfoy saw that the Potter family had walked in, he then realized that Harry was looking at him, he had always known that he and Potter were 'a thing' in school. He only chose to move on because he knew that Potter did as well.

Ron saw his best friend and his family walking over to them, Ron was happy to see them. He then caught sight of a blonde man staring at his best friend, he just watched as Harry told his family something... Ginny nodded, and then he saw Ginny leading the kids over to them, but he saw Harry walking back into the Muggle world.

Draco followed Harry out, he needed to talk to his 'friend', as soon as he was sure that coast was clear, he had to talk to him, but he knew that he wanted more from the dark haired wizard...

Harry rushed out, he knew that Draco would be following him, when he was sure that the coast was clear, he turned around to look at Draco who just pulled him into a short kiss fully on the lips.

Draco saw that Harry had turned around, he pulled him in for a kiss... but then Harry pulled away, he dragged Draco to his office...

Once both of them were behind closed doors, after putting up a few charms, they both leaned in for a kiss, but soon it had turned into moans and much much more...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter two, sorry but it kind of took me a while to think about it...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Draco couldn't contain his moans of utter pleasure anymore, he didn't want to be away from Harry, he needed more of him, he wanted more of him, and he want the other wizard to be inside of him.

Harry didn't know what to think now that he had his Draco back, all he could think about was how the way Draco was wanting more, the blonde didn't want him to stop, nor did he ever want to stop. It soon became utterly unstoppable for him to stop, the louder the blonde moaned, the more he went in.

Draco wasn't all that grateful that Harry had to stop, it didn't matter now that he had a naked Harry laying on top of him, he was still inside him, he desperately wanted to take the dark haired wizard to his house, in his own bed, and go on him all he wanted for all he cared. He could feel how the dark haired wizard wanting to let him have a go at it, he didn't want to disappointed him, so he lifted Harry face up to his, and said, "Is it my turn yet? Or are you still going at it?"

Harry said, "You can take a go at it now."

Draco said, "Well then, if it's my turn, then I think we should go back to my house... what do you say about that?"

Harry just nodded, he didn't want to spend one second away from the blonde, and so after redressing, both men went to Malfoy Manor.

Once they had arrived, Draco dragged Harry up to his own separate room, Draco didn't want to waste a second longer, he tackled Harry onto the bed, Harry gave the blonde a nip on the neck, Draco slowly removed the layers of clothes from the other wizard's body, Harry waited quietly, but when the blonde had finally removed all clothes, he didn't dare waste a minute, he got to work, he wanted to make sure that Harry was over-the-top with his lust and that the other wizard was going to be begging him to stop.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could take it, but he wanted and needed the blonde badly. At first the blonde went in smooth, but then he started going in hared, the harder he went in, the more Harry needed him.

For hours this went on, with Draco in charge, and with Harry wanting and needing the blonde more and more until he was sick of the blonde.


End file.
